


The Light and The Dark

by BloopsieDaisy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, king AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloopsieDaisy/pseuds/BloopsieDaisy
Summary: Two kingdoms who were once at odds had become friends. Now things are starting to break again and needs repairing. All the while a freshly crowned king tries to romance a young prince.





	1. Chapter 1

The Solars and the Dusks for centuries were enemies. There were constant battles and strife between the two kingdoms. It seemed like that's how it would always be. But then the ruler of the Solars decided that enough was enough, and sought out the king of Dusks to put an end to the madness. 

Together they made plans for a treaty and for peace, and sadly not everyone was pleased with the news of this happening. But surprisingly there were people who were in support of this. And that made both kings happy.

Over the next few years the Solars worked on bettering their relations with the Dusks. The people were hesitant at first, some expecting it all to be some kind of trick. But once they saw our their kings were getting along and showing true to their word of peace, things started improving.

First thing to happen was a trade system between the two kingdoms; sharing and trading resources that are only found in the respected kingdoms. After that the people worked on making traveling between the lands open and no longer prohibited. They even worked on making the paths to and from safe for travel. There was even talk of maybe starting to build a town or two on that land between the borders.

After years and years of hard work, things were finally coming together, and the Solar King's vision was coming to fruition. The kingdoms were in a lull of peace and quiet. No conflicts or hardships. But then came word of the Dusk King's passing, and things took a turn.

It happened so sudden. The Solar King had only just visited his friend a month ago. The Dark God seemed healthy as a boar, nothing out of the ordinary. He even spoke about coming to visit his Friend of the Light in the coming weeks. The Solar King couldn't believe his friend was gone. Quickly he made plans to head to the shadowy kingdom to pay respect to his friend and give condolences to the family.

Accompanying the king was his son. It would show that all of the royal family was sad for the lost. Even though his son has never been to the other kingdom, let alone met the dark royal family before. The Solar King only hoped that when they arrived things wouldn't turn nasty. The kingdom has been having a problem with riots lately. A sudden flux of hate towards Solars were surfacing. Some were now starting to say it was their fault the Dusk King has passed. That their light tainted their shadow kingdom.

The day after the Dark God's passing the Solar King and his party started their ride to the Dusk kingdom. “I still don't understand why I have to come along.” said the prince nervously. Gavin had never been outside their kingdom before. He was always too scared after hearing the stories. Of what lives out past the castle walls. What lurks in the shadows.

“It's a show of good faith.” said King Geoff. “Their king was a friend of mine and we're sad for the lost.” He explained. “Their kingdom is hurting and things are sadly going to be rough for a bit during the transition.” Jack, the king's trusted adviser and partner, put a hand on Gavin's shoulder.

“What Geoff is saying Gavin, is that even though you've never met the Dusk royal family you still care for them.”

“But how can I care for people I never met before? I know it sounds heartless, but I'm serious! What if they see that I'm not genuine when I say I'm grieving?” Gavin had a fair point. How can you care for a person you never met and never will? He can say he's sad but Gavin doesn't feel it like everyone else. Geoff has talked about how good a man the Dusk King was, and Gavin did want to meet him one day. But before he was always too young to accompany Geoff when he would visit the other king. And it was only until recently where he could go with if he wanted to.

“It'll be alright. I promise.” Geoff reached for his son's hand, squeezing as he offered an assuring smile. The rest of the ride in the carriage was quiet. Gavin said nothing else until they arrived at the castle's doorstep. One of their guard's opened the door and then the three stepped out. 

Greeting them was the Dusk King's court, which had Geoff baffled. “I thought Her Majesty and the prince would be here to greet us.” He said as he approached the head adviser.

“Our apologizes King Ramsey, but something terrible has happened this morning.” spoke the adviser.

“What do you mean? What happened?”

“I'm sad to say, our Dark Mistress has taken her own life. Her body was discovered this morning when a maid went to wake her as per usual.” Gavin has gasped audibly. That was so awful. “There was a note. The Queen was so stricken with sadness and despair for losing her husband that she felt like she couldn't live without him.”

“But what about their son?!” blurted the Solar prince. “She just left her son to be without both his parents now. What about his sadness?”

“Gavin!” Geoff pulled Gavin by the arm, reeling him in. “I apologize for my son's outburst.” If any member of the court took offense, it was left unsaid.

“The prince is in the middle of being crowned our new king. After that he plans to reunite his mother with his father has she has requested.” Another court member stepped forward.

“His Majesty will see to you as soon as he is able to. In the meantime we will show you to the guest quarters.” Geoff gave Gavin a pointed look, saying they would talk about this later before following the head adviser. Jack took Gavin and had them follow along too.

Walking through the castle Gavin just saw all the apparent differences. Everything was vastly different; the architecture, the style and colors, the clothing, everything. Gavin observed it all, taking it all in as they were led through the castle. Soon they made it to where they would be staying and started settling in. They were going to be here for a week.

Geoff and Jack were sharing a room and the connecting room to it was for Gavin. The guards were staying in the barracks where the castle guards stayed. But there would always be some stationed outside their doors and to accompany them.

One look at the room and Gavin felt so out of place. It had the same color scheme and everything that the rest of the castle had. Dark stone floor with a fur rug between the bed and the small fireplace. The bed was big enough for two and had a strange chest at the foot of it. Gavin's belonging had been set by the chest to be unloaded when the prince was ready. Lastly, and thankfully, there was a private bathroom to the room. Gavin did not want to share a bathroom with his parents.

Gavin took a short rest in an attempt to relax. His nerves were still a bit crazed from upon their arrival, and his outburst following it. When he woke up it was from an excessive knocking coming from the door. “I'm up, I'm up.” The prince groaned. Before he could reach the door it burst in, a knight hurrying inside.

“You're napping? You know there's hell going on and you're napping.”

“Save it Jeremy. You saw what I did out there. Excuse me for wanting to hide after making an ass out of myself.” Gavin threw himself back on the bed. Jeremy closed the door behind him then walked further into the room. He stopped just short of the end of the bed.

“You need to come out of your room Gav. A messenger just told His Majesty that they would be serving a feast tonight for the newly crowned king. You are all expected to be there. And it's all starting soon.” Gavin sat up and looked to his guard. The other offered a small smile. “I'll be with you the whole time.”

“Well, that's your job ain't it?” The prince snickered. Jeremy just rolled his eyes. At least joking meant Gavin's mood had improved at least slightly.

“Alright, you're feeling better. Let's go.” He said. Gavin leaped off the bed and skipped to Jeremy's side, letting the other lead the way.

“Let's explore the castle until we have to show up to that dumb dinner.”

“One, it's not dumb. Two, only a little exploring. We don't want to get lost or venture anywhere that we shouldn't.” Gavin pouted.

“That's boring. I want to see what kind of secrets they have hidden here.”

“You're looking to cause trouble while here?!”

“Calm down. You know I'm not. I was merely kidding. I just want to have some fun while on this bleak trip.” Gavin sighed. His mind started to replay the earlier events.

Geoff had seen how Gavin had been quick to retreat to his room earlier. He knew the boy had probably realized what he had done. At the same time Geoff feared his son would try to hide for as much as he could for their whole stay. And that wasn't good. He had sent Jeremy to get Gavin out and moving. Jeremy was Gavin's personal guard anyway, he was going to be at Gavin's side rather the prince liked it or not.

During the boy's “exploring” they found nothing of any real excitement. The dining hall were the feast would be held, the training grounds and barracks for the knights and guards, and then the castle gardens. Gavin wanted something to make him forget about things for a while, and none of this was doing it for him. “Well this is turning into a real bust. There's not even much of anyone out and about.” Gavin complained.

“There's a lot going on. Everyone's busy doing something.”

“I know. I was just hoping for some sort of distraction is all.” The prince sighed. The two walked around for a little while longer before crashing under some random tree in the garden. Gavin conjured a ball of light for them, tossing it back and forth as they chilled. After some time had past, and the sun started to set, a servant came to retrieve the Solar prince and his guard.

“The feast will be starting shortly. I was asked to escort you to the dining hall Your Majesty.” They spoke as they bowed to them. Gavin dropped his ball, disappearing before it even hit the grass. Jeremy stood up and then helped Gavin up. 

They followed the servant without a word. The servant felt stiff, like they weren't allowed to talk more than needed. That's how it felt to Gavin at least. Back at their castle everyone felt more warm and friendly to each other. Different customs he guessed. It didn't take long for them to reach the dining hall.

The doors opened and right away Gavin took note of just how many people would be attending this thing. Everyone was standing scattered about the hall, talking and conversing. It was easy to find Geoff and Jack among the crowd. They all stuck out pretty obviously. Gavin walked up to his parents but instead of talking to them he went to their guards instead. “Who're they talking to?”

“The Dark God's adviser.” answered one guard, Matt. “He was one of the people who welcomed us when we arrived how could you forget?”

“Shut up. A lot went on if you recall.” Gavin scoffed, folding his arms. “Adviser though. So Geoff has probably met him before when coming here.”

“He's a childhood friend of the Dusk King.”

“So they grew up together like how Geoff and Jack did.” added the second guard Alfredo.

“Has the prince, I mean king, has he made an appearance yet?” Gavin asked. The crowning and other official business had to be over with by now, if dinner was nearly ready to be serve. The adviser and other court members were on the floor so surely the king was somewhere here.

“We haven't seen him yet, but I'm sure he's around here somewhere.” said Matt.

“You'd think he would come to greet us by now.”

“Don't be a prick Gavin.” spoke Jack, haven't slipped into their conversation now.

“I'm not doing it on purpose! I'm only being honest.” The prince defended.

“I admire a person who isn't afraid to speak their mind.” That voice was new. Gavin turned around and was met with a surprisingly handsome looking man. He was dressed in sharp regal wear with a crown on his head. The man was only looking to Gavin. The smile he wore gave Gavin a weird, warm feeling inside.

“I'm sorry. My comment was uncalled for.” Gavin apologized, realizing who he was talking to. “It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Your Highness.”

“That's quite alright.” chuckled the king. “I hope you have an appetite. The chefs have cooked up an abundant amount of food for us tonight.”

A bell rang, telling everyone it was time to find their seats. The Dusk King say at the head of the long table. Geoff and his party sat along his left, while his adviser and court members sat to his right. Normally the family would be to his right, but he doesn't exactly have that any more.

The Dusk King talked to Geoff for most of the meal. It was a lot of political talk, nothing Gavin wanted to pay any mind to at the moment. He made attempts to talk to Jack but he was busy paying attention to the kings' conversation. So that left the prince to resort to playing with his food. Gavin had been into his second glass of wine when he was kicked under the table. “What?”

“I was asking how you were enjoying things at the castle so far.” asked the dark king.

“Oh, uh it's been alright. You have a lovely garden here Your Highness.”

“Please, call me Ryan.”

“Right, well, you have a lovely garden Ryan.” Ryan smiled at hearing Gavin using his name. It gave him that same feeling as the last one. The kings started talking again after that, this time Gavin tried to at least be half listening. Less he want to make a fool of himself again. It was more political stuff though sadly. 

Gavin wasn't fully aware of things until Geoff was suddenly shouting and screaming. “I'm sorry but do you want to repeat that for me?”

“I want Gavin to be my queen.” Gavin's jaw dropped at hearing the declaration.

“Maybe you should think about this more Your Majesty.” spoke his adviser. “You have been through so much in the last few days. Now is not the time for rash decisions. Especially on something like a sudden marriage.”

“If you think recent events are clouding my judgment, you are wrong Adam.”

“You only just met Gavin. Why do you want to marry him?” asked Geoff. He was no longer yelling but his tone was still raised.

”I think it would help bring our kingdoms even closer. It's an idea my father originally brought up. I'm not only agreeing with him but honoring him by giving this consideration.” Ryan spoke calm and collected. Gavin didn't know what to say though. This was crazy talk.

“I'm not going to marry off my son to someone who is only in it for personal and political gain. It's also his decision and I'm not taking that from him.” For once Gavin and Geoff were on the same page.

“I would treat him right.”

“How would you know how to treat him? You've never met him before today.” The two kings argued back and forth, up to the point where they were just repeated themselves. Soon the advisers and courtsmen joined in and it was just a bunch of yelling and shouting. It went on and on until Gavin stood up, his chair screeching causing everyone to go silent. All eyes were on the prince now, but his eyes were on who sat at the head of the table. He said nothing. Merely glared nastily at them before storming off, with Jeremy hot on his tail.

Gavin didn't know where he was aiming to go. He only knew he couldn't be in that room for one more moment. Everyone was talking about him and for him but never once let him speak for himself. No one even thought to ask. They all just had their high and mighty heads up their asses. Even if his opinion is possibly the same as one of them, he could still speak for himself.

The prince let his feet take him and when he finally stopped he realized he was back in the castle gardens. Gavin could hear footsteps coming and quickly moved to hide. There was a space behind some bushes behind the roses; wasn't big but enough for Gavin to slip through. Gavin didn't know it but the steps had been from Jeremy, who saw where he crawled behind. The knight assumed the prince wanted to be alone so he took guard by the entrance for now. 

Gavin stayed in hiding for a while, just trying to wrap his head around everything. After some time he felt a drop of water hit his nose as it began to rain. He didn't want to move just yet so with a wave of his hand Gavin created a small light barrier above his head to protect him from the rain. It wasn't anything super hot, just enough to make the rain drops evaporate. In doing that though, it attracted attention and got himself found. His little light barrier was also acting as a beacon, and he was soon found out.

Grass crunched and snapped Gavin out of his thoughts. Someone was approaching and before Gavin could react the rose bushes were parted and of course it was Ryan who found him. “There you are.” The king spoke in a surprisingly soft tone. Ryan had put on a hooded cape over his royal attire to save off the rain. “We were worried about you when you had rushed off the way you did. “Are you alright?” Gavin frowned up at the man.

“You're really asking me that? After what just happened back in there?”

“I understand this is all upsetting and even a little confusing.” The king was scoffed at for the comment.

“Not that confusing from my point of view.” retorted Gavin.

“But I didn't mean to be disrespectful about it. That wasn't my intentions.” Ryan looked apologetic and sincere, but his words just angered Gavin more. The prince sprang up, standing as tall as he could with his barrier still above him.

“You may have not meant to be disrespectful or rude, but you were. What did you think you would sound like when you first thought about your words?” The Dusk King turned silent, giving Gavin a calculating look. The silence urged Gavin to continue so he did. “You don't just ask someone to be your queen all willy nilly. Especially when you have only know them for less than a day. And you don't then proceed to talk about the matter like the person wasn't even there. You, my father, all of you! You expect me to just sit there and agree to it all?”

Ryan was still only looking at Gavin, not saying a word. It's like he was inspecting the Solar prince. He wasn't going to wait on the other forever, so Gavin moved to walk past Ryan. But before he could get away Ryan grabbed him by the arm and pulled Gavin in close. The grip on his arm was firm but not enough to hurt. Gavin tried to break free but couldn't get away. “I thought we would be able to discuss things like adults. Apparently both you and your father are stubborn fools.”

“Talk about it? What's there to talk about? You only want to marry me because I'm the prince of the Solars. You made that perfectly clear.” As the two stood, pressed together, in that time Jeremy had rushed over. Seeing how Ryan had grabbed his prince and how tensed the two looked raised an alarm.

“Gavin- Your Majesty! Is everything alright there?” He quickly asked, not sure how to read the situation.

Ryan turned to the knight, glaring at the other. He was clearly not happy to be interrupted right now. The king looked back to Gavin then let go of him.

“It's been a long day. We'll talk about this more later. You should go inside before you grow ill from the rain.” Ryan gave a small bow then turned to leave. Jeremy quickly went to Gavin's side, checking his arm over for any injuries.

“I'm all good Jer.” said Gavin.

“What did he say to you? Nothing out of the line or inappropriate I hope.”

“Nothing any different than how he was talking at dinner.” Gavin sighed, rubbing at his arm. “Let's just go inside. I think I'm ready to turn in for the evening.”

“Of course Gav.” Jeremy walked his prince to his room; hoping a good night's rest will do Gavin some good. Because holy hell was he going to need it.

This was going to be a long week.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People really seemed to like the first chapter so I pushed a few things back to get this out sooner.
> 
> Hope y'all like it. ;w;

The following morning Gavin hid away for as long as he could. He did not want to see anyone at all. Especially not King Haywood. The newly crowned king said he planned on talking with Gavin today about the marriage proposal. And that was the last thing the Solar prince wanted right now.

Gavin's plan to stay locked away was nearly full proof. Except for the fact that his father was one King Geoff Ramsey. And that the king had a joining room to the prince. Geoff kicked the connecting door open, storming his way in and ripping the covers off of Gavin. “Get up you prick.”

“Ah! Geoffrey!”

“You can't stay in here all day. Not only do we have to talk about last night, but we have a funeral to attend.” Honestly Gavin had forgotten about the funeral. It was the whole reason they had come here. Though to be fair, last night gave him plenty to worry about more than that.

“Ok, alright! I'm getting up!” Gavin swatted his father away before rolling out of bed. “Let me get dressed in peace at least.”

“You had your chance for that. Hurry up.” Geoff crossed his arms as he kept watch over his moping son. Gavin grumbled as he dressed in the proper attire. Once he was ready Geoff hurried them out the door and heading for where the funeral was taking place.

Back in the far end of castle grounds was a mausoleum. It held all the deceased members of the royal family. Everyone from the castle was in attendance. A few people stepped forwards to say some last words for their king and queen. And of course King Haywood was the last to speak. Gavin felt a little sad after hearing him speak about his parents. The caskets were taken inside the mausoleum where they were laid to rest. As things came to a close, slowly people left. With the funeral over it was time to get back to work, Gavin supposed.

Gavin found it strange that people were going back to their routines as if nothing had happened. But he understood things were done differently in this kingdom, and people grieve in different ways. Gavin didn't know the king and queen he wasn't too much of anything. Unlike Geoff who had become friends with the Dusk King. If anything Gavin was mostly feeling sad because his father had lost a close friend. So that was something.

With everything over, Gavin decided to take this opportunity to make his get away. Maybe not return to his room, Geoff or Jack would just find him again, so maybe he could go explore the town for a while. Anything to get away from things, mainly King Haywood and his dumb marriage nonsense.

The prince sought out his guard and friend Jeremy, but the funny thing was he couldn't find Jeremy. This was his personal guard, he was never far behind. Unless Geoff pulled him aside for something without telling Gavin. As the prince pondered over this he failed to notice a certain someone approaching him. “Greetings Prince Gavin.”

“Hello King Haywood.”

“I told you you could call me Ryan.” The Dark God offered a smile. It felt real but Gavin couldn't help but feel wary. He knew the man's intentions.

“What can I do for you then, Ryan?”

“I wanted to see if you'd like to join me for lunch. Just the two of us.”

“What, like a date?”

“Looking back on things, I now see how my methods before were a bit too forward. I thought I would try again, but with a more gentle touch.” So Ryan was still trying to win him over. He admitted he was wrong earlier, which surprised Gavin, but he was still going to try and convince him despite Gavin making himself perfectly clear.

On one hand Gavin could continue to dodge Ryan and just tell him to piss off. Or, maybe going on this lunch date he could maybe talk Ryan into seeing things from his side more. Really there was nothing wrong with sharing a meal together and trying to talk things through like adults. “Ok.”

“Ok?”

“Ok I'll have lunch with you.”

“Wonderful!” Ryan cheered. “Meet me in the gardens in a hour.” The king left happy, going to what Gavin assumed was to set up what he was planning for their lunch. 

Gavin went back to looking for Jeremy. Who had ended up being snatched up by Geoff after all, to help him with something or another. He took back his guard and told him all that had happened moments ago. “Sounds like he's being honest with you.”

“There's no way. You don't go from wanting a marriage just to make your reign more powerful to, I actually want to try and court you properly, in one night.” Gavin thought Ryan sounded honest and true in wanting to change, but something told him it was still to just get what he wanted. Ryan didn't really want to get to know Gavin or anything.

“Yeah, but maybe he does realize how dickish he sounded at dinner. Maybe he's trying to apologize for that.” said Jeremy.

“He's just going to ask me to marry him again, and the reason for it won't change. He's not going to change.” The prince sighed sullenly.

“That might be true. But at least this time it'll be just the two of you. You'll be able to talk it out without others butting in.” Jeremy watched the uncertainty grow in Gavin's expression. “I'll be nearby as always, should you need me.”

“Thank you Jeremy.”

“Any time buddy.”

The two waited out the time together, and when it was time they headed for the gardens. Just like the night before Jeremy stood by the entrance and kept watch. From there he could see a table set up where, undoubtedly, the lunch would be at. “Have fun.” The guard teased as Gavin walked on.

Gavin arrived to the table right as Ryan had been plating and setting things up. Everything looked really good; Gavin wondered if Ryan made it all himself or just had his cooks do it. When Ryan saw Gavin a smile grew on his face. “I'm glad you came. I hope you like the small spread.” Except it wasn't a small spread. There was tons of food. Way more than Gavin expected from a lunch for two. Covering the table were sandwiches, fruit, little appetizer looking things and small desserts. “Did you make all this?”

“The kitchen did most of it. But I did insist on letting me help. Hopefully I didn't ruin any of it.” Ryan joked. He pulled out the seat for Gavin, which the prince took.

“I'm quite surprised. I didn't think you would try to make our lunch yourself.” Gavin admitted as Ryan took his seat.

“I wanted to show you that I was serious, that I do care.” Gavin couldn't tell if Ryan was being honest or not. He knew no one could change overnight and he had to remind himself of that. Maybe Ryan was trying to change, that he had just been brash in the moment during the feast. There was a chance Ryan did act kind and sweet on the regular. It was a pretty intense day yesterday for him.

Either way, the Solar prince was going to tread cautiously. “This was very thoughtful of you. Thank you.” Gavin offered a smile, and then helped himself to the food. It was all quite delicious. “I like this a lot more than dinner. Not saying the food wasn't good, just, maybe a little more hardy than what I'm used to.”

“Our feasts tend to be like that.” Ryan chuckled. As the two had their lunch the air was filled with light small talk. Gavin was grateful for it, and was actually enjoying the time laughing and talking to the Dusk king. But for Ryan it was just padding for what they both knew what they were really going to talk about. “I know you don't want to Gavin, but I would like to talk about my proposition.” Gavin sighed over his mouthful of cake. He swallowed, clearing his throat and wiping his mouth.

“There's not much to talk about. But if you want to try asking me again I won't stop you. You just might not like the answer you will receive.” Gavin kept his face as neutral as possible, trying to make it hard for Ryan to read. The older cleared his throat before starting.

“I believe that creating a bond between kingdoms will be something great for all of us. There are other kingdoms out there, ones that will wish to do us harm. This will protect both our homes.”

“There is more to marriage than just getting a strong ally out of it. I sure do hope you know that.”

“Of course. I would ensure you are always safe and taken care of.” Gavin scoffed at Ryan there.

“Not just that. You should do that because you love and care for the person, not because it's expected of you in a marriage.”

“You have been enjoying the company we've shared so far-”

“But you don't love me.” Gavin frowned, wrapping his arms around himself and turning away. Ryan sighed, maybe feeling bad for making Gavin feel this way. Gavin always felt marriage was about love, sharing a special bond with another person. All of what Ryan was saying was nothing like that.

“At this time, no. I do not love you. Though it could happen as things move along.” Ryan said, frowning as he looked at Gavin. The prince had to fight back tears.

“I'm sorry Ryan, but I can't marry you. I can't marry someone and hope they fall in love with me one day.” Gavin stood from his seat, giving one last look to Ryan. “I'm sorry.” The Solar prince rushed past Jeremy, undoubtedly going to his room to lock himself away again. Jeremy would go after him to console in a moment. But first there was something he had to do. He walked up to King Haywood, who had started cleaning the table.

“Need a hand?” the guard offered. Ryan looked surprised, but nodded in acceptance.

“You're Prince Gavin's guard, correct? I'm guessing you heard what just happened.”

“Not all of it. But seeing how My Prince just left I have an idea.” The king said nothing as he continued to gather dishes. “May I speak freely for a moment Your Highness?” Ryan looked to Jeremy, not expecting the request. 

“You may.”

“You should really stop seeing this as something that can better your rule and your kingdom. You need to step back and look at things again. See if there are any kind of feelings that you have for Gavin. If so then feel free to pursue things and try again, and properly court him. Otherwise I'm going to have to ask you to step down. Because you will have, not only the Solar King to answer to, but me as well.” Jeremy spoke firm but nonthreatening. He made sure that his intentions were clear. Gavin was like a brother to him and Jeremy wasn't going to stand by and let him be treated like this.

Ryan knew Jeremy wasn't fooling around. The guard was bold in his words but at least he was speaking the truth. He respected that. “I will not take your words lightly. Thank you.” With that, Jeremy bowed to the king and took his leave. 

Ryan was left with his thoughts. As he continued to put things away he thought about how he was going to proceed with the Solar prince.


End file.
